Nanostrom (SuperNatural)
Summary The Nanostrom is a Secondary Antagonist in The Central POV and Minor Antagonist in the Atomic POV Of SuperNatural. The Nanostrom is a Semi-Biological Being Composed Of Nanites, It’s overall composition allows it to shift into a Cloud-like Object giving it its Name. The Nanostrom is Capable of Speech, Background Files Found inside of an Unmarked Burning Van That was Fortunately Found by Hal Cooper, show Written Test results, Documentations, and Others. The Archive Folder was signed and Said as “Property Of ███████ █.”, The Nanostrom was a Test Result Of a Nanorobotic Machine used in an Asylum Called █████near the border of █████ on the 6th Test attempt The Machine had a severe malfunction which had to make all the troops and scientist within the vicinity to immediately escape the asylum the following Electrical-Energy explosion took Seconds after all personnel escaped from the Asylum (Except for the Patients Within), Thus The Nanostrom was Born with its Codes corrupted it has Randomly Created it’s own Intelligence, and Goals. Appearance It has a Masculine Appearance standing at 6’2 to 6’6 Feet, Previously it had the facial appearance of a Skeleton but lacking the Jaws, Eyes, Nose, and Ear Features (Rather lacking any of them), The body is quite indistinguishable to a Bulky Human Being. One of its encounters with Liam has it later gain the physical appearance of Liam (Apart from it having its entire physiology made out of nanites), Documented Stats Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Nanostrom, The Alp Age: ██ Gender: Unknown (Masculine Voice & Appearance) Classification: NanoRobotic Entity Height: 6’2 to 6’6 Themes: Status: Unknown, Likely “Permanently Inactive” (Possessed Liam Smith, but once Heavily damaged the Entity evaporated or Went permanently Inactive inside of Liam, However x-ray records after the incident shows no signs of anything inside of Liam’s Body, but Liam does have some effects Notes: *The Nanostrom possessed Liam shifting him to a Temporary Antagonist in the Central POV. Combat Stats Tier: 9-A, Potentially 8-B''' Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation (It once Shifted into a height of around 15 meters), Shapeshifting-Size Manipulation-Elasticity (Since it is mostly composed of nanites it can shift into various shapes and Forms such as; A Stranger Things Mind Flayer, Semi-Truck, Dragon, Wither, Etc...), Invulnerability (When in possession of a Host it is completely invulnerable to Damage, However when the Nanostrom is out of the host but is still connected Mentally, that’s when it can be damaged.), Night-Vision-Thermographic-Vision, Multiple-Vision (When out of its host it Can see what the host sees too), Technology Manipulation (It is capable of Heavily affecting mechanical appliances or Vehicles]], Electricity Manipulation (It is capable of Attacking with a form of electricity more similar to Lightning on Physical Characteristics), Immortality-Regeneration (Low to Low-Mid) Attack Potency: Small Building Level, Potentially City Block Level Speed: Subsonic Flight Travel Speed (Top speed of 180 Mph), Peak Human Max Attack Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class, Potentially City Black Class Durability: City Block Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range to Several Meters, Tens Of Meters with Electricity & Technology Manipulation Intelligence: Gifted Standard Equipment: Any other Object it can get it’s hands onto, Otherwise None Notable Weakness: When Out Of it’s host it is vulnerable to attack but its durability is high, when attacking the host it deals twice the amount of damage (however this was not done in the verse as Liam could easily Die.), Its seems Heavily vulnerable to overheated Fire (Plasma) Though its Regeneration can compensate for it, Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Heavily Based on the Walrider From Outlast. Category:SuperNatural Category:Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Size Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Technology Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Regeneration Users